sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilead
"Gilead" is the seventh episode of the second season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' twentieth episode overall. Summary Since The League has SAMCRO members behind bars, the club must make new alliances in prison to survive. Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Agent Stahl uses this imprisonment to test Clay and Jax's relationship. Plot In the exercise yard at the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility, the orange-jumpsuit clad Sons gather together; clearly the other inmates are all allied by race, and the Sons are in the minority. Jax reports that they can’t expect any help from the other white inmates (who are mainly AB). Clay says he’s working on getting them some protection; he still blames Jax for their current predicament, but Bobby says they are all to blame. Gemma and Tara meet with Rosen (the MC’s lawyer). He says bail was set at three million dollars; to bond the guys out will cost three-hundred-thousand dollars. Gemma doesn’t know where to go for the money; she worries the guys won’t last long behind bars. Rosen says Clay wants Gemma to call One-Niner chief Laroy; he hands her a note. ATF Agent Stahl arrives in Charming; Hale sets her up in his office. She tells him she is in town to chase IRA gunrunners Cameron and Edmond Hayes; she shows him surveillance photos of the Irishmen meeting with Zobelle and Weston. Hale knows nothing of the Irish, but says the League is believed to be responsible for the car bomb at Teller-Morrow; he also mentions the growing discord in SAMCRO ever since Donna’s killing. Mary drops off Opie’s kids at the T-M garage; the discomfort he feels around his children is palpable. Clay meets with Russell: Laroy’s cousin, and the leader of the prison’s Black Guerilla Family. Russell says his gang will protect SAMCRO in return for their help delivering two traitors. He points out the first: Dion, a former BGF member currently in protective custody. The second is Vincent Bell (aka Venus): a transsexual drug dealer in Stockton. Russell says once those two are taken care of, BGF will protect the Sons. They give Clay a cell phone. At the garage Opie finishes a call from Clay; he tells Gemma he has to “run an errand.” She says Neeta can watch his kids. In the prison yard Clay fills the others in: Opie will get Sheriff Trammel’s help to set up Bell; they need to lure Dion somewhere his former brothers can stage their ambush. Jax approaches Dion and makes nice; talk turns to sex-for-trade. Having learned of Dion’s proclivity for muscular Puerto Ricans, Jax offers him Juice as a down-payment for “store credit.” Dion agrees; he tells Jax to have Juice meet him in the infirmary. Opie meets with Trammel; once Opie plants drugs in Venus’ car, Trammel will make a traffic stop. Trammel tells Op “not to skimp” on the drugs. Opie pulls a piece of paper from his wallet: it’s Lyla’s phone number; he dials his phone. In prison the guys break the news to Juice: he needs to “take one for the club”; he’s less-than thrilled at the thought of being possibly sodomized. Opie arrives at Caracara; he tells Lyla he needs her help for the club. Remembering seeing the empty coke vials in her car, he asks her to call her dealer: he needs a half-ounce. He promises it “won’t blow back” on her. She seems to trust him, and agrees to help. In the prison infirmary Dion bribes the doctor to take a walk; Juice enters… they are alone. Dion wants to get down to business; a nervous Juice tries to stall. As Dion drops his pants, Juice stealthily unlocks the door; several BGF members enter, and converge on Dion. In the yard Juice rejoins SAMCRO; he flashes a thumbs-up. As he crosses the yard several of the AB surround him; they attack. Juice is stabbed twice in the back. The Sons rush to their brother’s aid. Jax and Clay burn looks; each still holds the other accountable. In a small Catholic church, Elliot Oswald sits watching his thirteen-year-old daughter Tristen rehearse with the girls’ choir; Gemma enters pushing Abel in a stroller. Gemma asks after Tristen; he says she’s better since she’s begun talking to a therapist (about her rape). Elliot says he heard about the SAMCRO arrests. Gemma says Zobelle set them up; he’s tearing apart the club and the town. She humbly asks Elliot to help bail the guys out of jail, but a three-hundred-thousand dollar bond against a three-million dollar bail is more than he can risk on the SOA. She reminds him that Clay and the Sons recently helped save his land; she worries they could be killed in jail. Elliot is apologetic, but says he can’t help. At Caracara, Lyla meets her coke dealer (Angus); wearing his SOA cut, Opie “surprises” them. He punches Angus hard, dropping him; Op takes Angus’ bag filled with vials of cocaine before chasing him off at gunpoint. Gemma stands at a Baptismal fount holding Abel; she ponders her options. Tristen Oswald approaches, and helps baptize the baby. Tristen and Gemma talk; the teenager is very insightful. While Tristen can’t quite bring herself to talk about what happened, she does tell Gemma “thank you.” Clay gets word that Juice’s wounds aren’t critical. In Stockton, Opie watches as Venus parks her SUV and enters a liquor store. While Trammel watches from his car, Opie jimmies open the SUV’s door and plants the baggie of drugs under the driver’s seat. Venus exits the store, and drives away; Trammell follows and pulls her over. Opie watches from a distance. Trammel approaches the SUV; a shot is fired and Trammel goes down. Venus speeds away; Opie rushes to the Sheriff’s aid, and uses the police radio to report an “officer down.” In the Caracara bathroom, Opie cleans himself up. Lyla offers to pick up Op’s kids; he’s grateful for the help. In a communal cell Clay tells the others about the misstep with Trammel; Clay gets pulled out of the cell to meet a visitor. Bobby tells Jax it’s up to him to heal the rift with Clay. Lyla shows up at Jax’s house to pick up Opie’s kids. An overly protective Tara and Gemma tell “porn girl” that since they don’t know her, the kids will stay where they are. Clay waits in a jail interrogation room; Stahl enters. She baits him with all the damage Zobelle has caused the Sons, including stealing the MC’s gun source; she shows him the photos of the Aryans with the Irish. He’s surprised, but hides his true feelings. She says if he rolls on the IRA she’ll make SAMCRO’s arrest go away; he denies knowing anything. The two continue their verbal sparring and psychological warfare; each looks for the other’s weak spot. She mentions the tension in the club since the Jax learned the truth about Donna. Clay seethes, but maintains his composure and stays silent. Deputies return Clay to his cell. At Bobby’s urging Jax approaches his step-father to begin the healing process; Clay snaps. He hits Jax with a hard cross to the jaw; Jax retaliates. The two Redwood Originals engage in a brutal fight; others go to intervene, but Bobby holds them back: “they need this.” The bloody and messy stepfather-son brawl shows no sign of ending as a stoic Stahl watches from a distance. Night at the T-M office: Gemma finishes some paperwork. Elliot enters; he tells Gemma he has posted bail for the guys. Gemma thanks him; he says she should thank Tristen. Opie collects his kids from Tara; she wonders what he was thinking sending a porn star to care for his children. He defends Lyla: she’s a single mom who’s just “trying to make it work like the rest of us.” Stahl talks to a bruised Jax. Still interested solely in getting the IRA, she tries to coax the same info from Jax that she tried to get from Clay. Jax is wise to the Fed’s tactics; he gives her nothing. She tells him SAMCRO’s bond has been posted; they are free to go. At T-M the SOA van pulls into the lot, Gemma and Tara come out from the office to greet the men. As Clay and Jax emerge from the van their women see the cuts and bruises on their faces. Gemma and Clay lock eyes. He can’t hold her gaze for too long. Jax and Tara do the same. The women watch as Clay and the others do a slow march to the Clubhouse while Jax heads to the garage... alone. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (credit only) * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps (credit only) * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (credit only) * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars * Tom Everett Scott as Rosen * Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl Guest stars * Tayler Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Glenn Plummer as Sheriff Vic Trammel * Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald * Julie Ariola as Mary Winston * Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla * Liana Liberato as Tristen Oswald * Michael A. Bentt as Dion Co-stars * David Labrava as Happy * Lela Cortines as Ellie Winston * John Abendroth as Kenny Winston * Ronald William Lawrence as Russell Divine * Poncho Hodges as Smoke * Evan Lai as Angus * Jazzmun as Venus Bell * T. Shaun Russell as Prison Guard #2 Notable Quotes Jax: I arranged a meet at the P.C. infirmary. You gotta distract Dion, unlock the guard gate, and let in Russell's crew. Juice: How do I get there? (Tig punches Juice's rib) Juice: (groaning) I think you cracked my rib. Tig: I know, I'm sorry. Bobby: I've never seen us beat up this bad. Half of our crew is in hospital beds. The medical bills alone, they're gonna bury us. Jax: Yep. Bobby: We got to fix the things we can. You and Clay, whatever it is, it's gonna land on you to make it right. Jax: What makes you think this would land on me? Bobby: Because Clay is old, mean, and he is never gonna admits that he made a mistake. He's earned that. Jax: Nah, man. Time don't mean anything. Bobby: I'm doing the best I can to hold us together, but if this split gets any worse, I'm gonna have to pick a corner. You know this club needs a healing brother. And you got to be the one to deliver it. Jax: My son, he's given me a new pair of glasses. I find myself thinking about the things I do. Things I say, ramifications. Stahl: You have to. Jax: Not as angry or reactive. Stahl: I can see that. Jax: For instance, you showing me these photos trying to play my rage, my need for revenge, didn't work. See, I was able to take a moment to think. And I realized that if we did have a relationship with the Irish, which of course we don't, what'd stop me from tipping them off? Letting them know you got them under your thumb. You took a huge risk playing that card. Which means you are desperate. You got nothing. Stahl: Wow, you really are the smart one. Deaths Dion - lured by Jax and Juice, beat to death by Black Guerrilla Family. Church meetings (There were no church meetings during this episode.) Notes *Charlie Hunnam (Jax Teller) actually lost a tooth during the fight scene between him and Ron Perlman (Clay Morrow) in the jail. *In Hebrew 'Gilead' means Mass (heap) of Testimony (witness), or a memorial site. In the Bible it references a Hill of Testimony. Featured Music * The Peak Show - "Tell Me" * Madi Diaz - "A Little Bit" * Gram Rabbit - "Stars" * Devendra Banhart - "A Sight to Behold" 207 Category:Season 2